solo son pesadillas
by Talia43
Summary: Son altas horas de la madrugada y tres de las tortugas están despiertos. Pero ven como su hermanito sale de la guarida y se va a las alcantarillas.¿Por qué será? Una historia de amor fraternal. Mi primer one-shoot!


Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo mi primer one-shoot. Al final os dejo algo que os quería comentar. Sin nada más que decir, que empiece el show!

Disclaimer: las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de sus creadores y de nickelodeon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya era muy entrada la noche en Nueva York. En las alcantarillas todo estaba en oscuridad y paz total. Bueno, en la mayor parte de las alcantarillas. En una estación de metro abandonada hay una habitación que aun tiene luz. Al parecer es una especie de laboratorio. En su interior hay una tortuga mutante muy alta. Lleva vendas y protecciones en las rodillas y en los codos. En la cabeza lleva una bandana morada y en su espalda ( o mejor dicho caparazón ) lleva un boo ( no se como se escribe XD ). Estaba delante del escritorio con unas probetas en las manos llenas de líquidos de diferentes colores. Hacía muecas de concentración como lo decía él, y dejaba ver un trecho entre los dientes. Estaba poniendo un líquido verde en un frasco azul cuando escuchó una voz en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Aún estas despierto Donnie?

-Tenía que terminar un experimento Leo.- dejó a un lado la probeta y miró a su hermano que había caminado hasta donde su hermano. Le mostró una sonrisa nerviosa mientras recogia sus cosas y las ponía en una maletita.

-Donnie sabes que al maestro Splinter no le gusta que nos quedemos despiertos hasta tan tarde si no estamos en una misión o luchando.

-Tampoco es tan tarde.-Donnie dijo eso con poca importancia y con un poco de molestia en la voz. Leo al oír eso se cruzó de brazos, miró con cara seria a Donnie y le dijo:

-Donnie son las 4 de la madrugada.

-Ves lo que decía, no es tan tarde.

Leo miró con fastidio a su hermano he iba a decirle algo pero una voz detrás suyo se lo impidió.

-Concuerdo con el genio.

Los dos giraron para ver quien era y se encontraron con su hermano Raphael. Este fue hasta sus hermanos con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Y porqué esa sonrisa?- preguntó Donnie.

-Es que me acabas de recordar a Mikey.

Después de decir eso Leo y Raph se echaron a reír. Donnie se quedó mirándolos un segundo y luego se rió también.

-Sabes qué, tienes razón.-Donnie se levantó y apagó las luces, pero se quedaron un momento en la entrada.

-Raph, ¿qué hacías tan despierto?-Leo preguntó a Raph.

-Mira quien fue a hablar-Raph se cruzó de brazos y los miró, pero Leo tenía esa cara de "dímelo por las buenas o por las malas". Raph solo suspiró y contestó-. Me quedé despierto viendo la tele. Cuando acabó fui a la cocina a beber agua y cuando iba a dormir, vi la luz del laboratorio encendida y pasé a ver. El resto lo sabéis.

-Espera, ¿te quedaste hasta las...-pero Leo no terminó la pregunta ya que escucharon un ruido. Se pusieron en modo ninja y se escondieron detrás de la puerta. Los tres vieron cómo su hermanito salía de su habitación y miraba a todos lados para ver que no había nadie.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-susurró Raph. Solo ganó una subida y bajada de hombros de Donnie y un 'no lo sé' de Leo.

Al comprobar que no había nadie, salió de su habitación y fue caminando hasta la salida de la guarida. Ahi los chicos vieron mejor a su hermano. Tenía la cabeza gacha y temblaba mucho. Tenía gotas de sudor en toda la cara y su respiración era entrecortada. Solamente miraba al suelo. Cuando llego a la salida sólo pasó los barrotes y siguió caminando hacia un túnel de las alcantarillas. Los chicos sólo se miraron extrañados. Hasta que Raph salió de allí y se dispuso a seguir a su hermanito, pero Leo le cogió del brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A por comida en el supermercado. ¿Tu que crees listo?

-Raph no podemos salir a estas horas de la noche. Splinter se puede enfandar.

-Y Mikey se puede perder o pasarle algo.

-Raph ni siquiera Mikey puede perderse. Ni él es tan idiota.

Mientras Leo y Raph discutían en susurros altos, Donnie se asomó a la salida y miró a donde se fue Mikey.

-Chicos odio interrumpir esta maravillosa conversación pero si no vamos ahora mismo perderemos a Mikey.-y dicho eso se fué corriendo en dirección a donde estaba Mikey.

Raph sólo miro a Leo con una sonrisa de victoria y fue detrás de su hermano. Leo solo dejó escapar un suspiro de enfado y fue detrás de sus hermanos.

Los tres estaban en las alcantarillas buscando a su hermanos. Las alcantarillas estaban oscuras y silenciosa. Llevaban caminando unos 10 minutos hasta que vieron un túnel de cemento. Al final podían ver a Mikey caminar y mezclarse entre la oscuridad.

-Vamos.

Los tres caminaron hacia delante. El túnel era de cemento pero el suelo y las paredes eran lisas. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio hasta a que los chicos escucharon...

-Agua.

Los tres fueron corriendo hasta el final y lo que vieron les dejó sorprendidos. Estaban en una parte del alcantarillado donde se podía ver un pequeño río de agua limpia. El reflejo del agua pintaba las paredes y el techo, por lo que el sitio era algo luminoso. Ese toque daba la impresión de que estaban debajo del mar. Vieron como Mikey se sentaba en la orilla del mini-río y lo miraba. Decidieron acercarse y preguntarle que hacía allí pero escucharon su voz hablando consigo mismo.

-Solo fue una pesadilla. Una pesadilla-Mikey respiraba despacio y calmadamente mirando al agua, hasta que paró preguntó-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Mikey giró la cabeza para que se dieran cuenta de que sabía que estaban allí, pero miraba al suelo.

-¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?- Raph estaba igual de sorprendido que Leo y Donnie.

-Os vi en el reflejo del agua.- y tras decir eso volvió a mirar al agua.

Los tres se miraron extrañados por la respuesta y el comportamiento de su hermanito. Raph se acercó a Mikey y se sentó a su derecha. Leo y Donnie siguieron su ejemplo y se sentaron a su izquierda. Se quedaron viendo la cara triste y sin brillo de Mikey, y se les hacia raro, sobre todo a Raph. Él estaba acostumbrado en ver esa cara alegre de su hermano, con esa gran sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y ese brillo en los ojos azul cielo de su hermano. Él siempre veía ese rostro alegre e infantil y lo alegraba, pero ese momento ver a su hermano triste y asustado le escogía el alma. No parecía ese niño irritable que era siempre.

-Hey- Raph se acercó a él y le habló suave y calmadamente. Mikey miró a la cara de Raph con la misma expresión que tenía-, venga hermanito, dinos lo que te pasa.

Mikey suspiró suavemente y le contesto.

-Solo tuve un mal sueño, nada más.

-No eso no es verdad- todos voltearon a ver a Leo- si solo fuese un mal sueño no hubieses salido de la guarida y venido aquí. Fue algo más, verdad?

Mikey sintió como sus miradas se clavaban en él.

-Vale, tuve una pesadilla.

-¿Y qué soñastes?

Ante la pregunta de Donnie se estremeció.

-Yo...-empezó a temblar. Al recordar esa pesadilla le entró miedo. Tenía una cara de miedo.

-Pues yo... yo...- tenía la voz quebrada y de sus ojos querían salir lágrimas. Iba a volver a hablar cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle por sorpresa.

-Está bien Mikey, no te obligarémos a recordar algo que no quieras. Pero recuerda que siempre estaremos aqui, juntos, los cuatro.

Mikey veía sorprendido a Raph, e hizo lo mismo cuando habló Leo.

-Así es Mikey, siempre vamos a estar a tu lado, igual que tu siempre estarás del nuestro. Estaremos ahí para ayudarte y protegerte Mikey.

-Tenlo siempre por seguro.

Cuando Donnie terminó la frase, Mikey les miró uno a uno y al final les sonrió.

-Gracias chicos.

Ellos sólo asintieron y se juntaron al lado de Mikey. Después de un rato Leo y Donnie se levantaron.

-Chicos ya nos vamos, tengo mucho sueño.

-Vale Leo.

Leo y Donnie se fueron por el camino y dejaron solos a Mikey y Raph. Esté iba a irse también hasta que Mikey habló.

-Soñé que venía un mutante gigante a la guarida. Y se comía todo- Raph iba a preguntar porqué tanto miedo por eso pero le interrumpió-. Luego os mataba a todos y me quedaba solo.

Raph se quedó sorprendido ante la respuesta de su hermanito. Pero reaccionó al notar como temblaba otra vez y empezaba a llorar.

-Veía como os mataba y no podía hacer nada. Yo... yo...- pero se calló cuando Raph le abrazó.

-Tranquilo hombre, solo fue una pesadilla. Acabas de vernos vivos y coleando, no es así?- Mikey agitó la cabeza- Pues ya está. Solo fue un sueño.

Mikey puso la cabeza en el cuello de Raph y juntó las rodillas contra su pecho mientras se la rodeaba.

-Además, hay algo en tu sueño que se nota que es un sueño.- Mikey lo miró con cara de duda.

-¿El qué?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Que nunca te dejaríamos solo. Y no permitiría que te hiciera daño- Raph decidió hacerle reír un poco-. Aunque tenga que revivir de entre los muertos.

Ante eso Mikey se rió un poco. A Raph le alegraba escuchar su risa.

-Gracias Raph.

Se quedaron unos minutos así hasta que Raph le vino una duda.

-¿Cómo encontraste este sitio?

Mikey no se movió y respondió lo más normal del mundo.

-Una vez a los diez años tuve una pesadilla tan terrible que por poco me da un infarto. Tenía tanto miedo que salí corriendo por la alcantarilla. Y el hecho de estar solo y en la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho, y me caí cuando intentaba saltar el canal de la cloaca. Me raspé toda la rodilla y me provocó una herida algo profunda. Creo que estaba tan asustado que escuche un ruido rn mi mente. Al intentar escapar encontré este tunel y entré. Al ver este riachuelo y las paredes se me pasó todo el miedo y hasta por un momento se me olvidó porqué estaba allí. Desde ese día cada vez que tenía una pesadilla muy mala o terrible venía aquí a relajarme y tranquilizarme de las pesadillas. Era mi lugar secreto y me gustaba poder tranquilizarme solo.

Raphael se quedó en silencio mientras escuchaba la historia de Mikey. Al terminar sólo acercó a su hermanito más cerca suya, y lo abrazó completamente. Cogió su cara con las manos y le miró a los ojos. De ellos salían lágrimas.

-Mikey, escucha siempre puedes contar con nosotros y aunque sea yo el que siempre me río de ti nunca me reiria con algo tan serio.

Mikey abrazó a Raph y esté solo lo sentó en sus rodillas y lo meció suavemente. Mikey solo colocó su cabeza en el cuello de Raph y se dejó mecer. Raph se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Raph y se preocupó. En el camino aquí podría haberle pasado algo malo. Podría haberse echo daño, o haberse encontrado con otro mutante con malas intenciones o que algún humano le descubriera. Estaba tan preocupado por su hermanito, y se fue por vergüenza a decirles que tuvo una pesadilla y que tenía miedo. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó un ronquido de Mikey.

-Se quedó dormido.

A Raph se le puso una gran sonrisa en la cara al ver ese rostro inocente. Se levantó y con cuidado lo puso sobre su caparazón. Se fue andando a la guarida mientras escuchaba los ronquidos de Mikey. Se alegraba porque nunca permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, ni siquiera un monstruo de una estúpida pesadilla.

-No dejaré que nadie te haga daño hermano. Confía en mi- ronquido de Mikey-. Jeje. Te quiero hermanito.

Y fue de camino hacia una silenciosa y tranquila guarida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Holi. Bueno como dije en la historia aquí tenéis mi one-shoot. Y respecto a mi historia principal está en proyecto (llevo el título y los tres primeros párrafos XD) Pero antes de lo previsto subiré el tercer capítulo. Espero no tardar mucho y subir pronto en fanfiction. Por cierto, tengo en mente un proyecto que tengo en mente. Solo os digo que tiene algo que ver con un libro y hace poco sacaron una película suya. ¿Queréis que la vaya subiendo o primero termino la historia? Decírmelo porfisss (hago como la cara de Mikey de "surgió de las profundidades". Creo que tengo un pequeño problema con él. Es que es tan requete-lindo!) Bueno nos vemos en la siguiente escritura y os doy un gran booyakasha.


End file.
